A JAGged Leap
by CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur
Summary: Another Leap for Dr. Beckett. This time he finds himself leaping to help Harm and Mac, and finds a VERY unexpected ally.


**Author's Note:** Please read and review this. This is another of my famous crossover stories that I am so found of writing. This one is a crossover with another of DPB's shows (no, not _Magnum PI_, but I might bring him into a story in the future), _Quantum Leap._ The first couple of paragraphs really have nothing to do with this story, other than to set up the story. It is a VERY short Leap for Doctor Beckett. But the main Leap is a little more involved than that. I hope you enjoy this, and PLEASE no flames, but constructive criticism is okay. This actually picks up where my _Moulin Rouge_ story, **Don't Walk Away**, leaves off, but you do not have to read that one to understand this one. It's like how at the end of each episode of QL there would be a short blurb of Sam's next Leap. In this case, the short blurb is at the beginning.

**standard disclaimers:** I do not own any of this, except for the plot. DPB owns both shows, and is one lucky son of a ***. It has been something I wanted to write for a long time. I did write this about a year ago, but I am just getting around to posting it. There should be only one or two more chapters, but I haven't gotten them written yet. So, any suggestions are very much appreciated.

Always,

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**

**_@-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,---_**

A JAGged Leap

by: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

@-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,---

With that simple statement the familiar brilliant splash of blue and white light enveloped Dr. Sam Beckett as he leapt out of Christian, and into his next assignment.

As Sam opened his eyes he realized that he was staring at a computer screen that was showing an online newspaper page. The date read September 5, 2001.

Why do I remember that date? Why am I here? I'm obviously in Los Angeles. Just by looking at the skyline I can tell that much. I know the when and the where, but as for the who and the why I don't have those answers yet.

Sam walked over to the desk in the office he found himself in. He quickly found a notebook that had a "Things To Do Today" list on it. The number one item was "Call minor league affiliate's assistant coach and ask him to come out to Training Camp on September 10th and not September 11th as originally planned."

"Oh boy." Now I remember. I must be here to stop this guy from being on one of those flights that hit the World Trade Center.

_**"Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett led an elite group of scientists in the desert to develop a top secret project known as Quantum Leap. Desperate to prove his theories or lose funding, Dr. Beckett stepped into the project accelerator and vanished. He awoke to find himself in the past suffering from partial amnesia and facing a mirror image that was not his own. Fortunately contact with his own time is maintained through brainwave transmissions with Al, the Project Observer, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Dr. Beckett can see and hear. Trapped in the past Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, putting things right that once went wrong, and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home."**_

The familiar swoosh of the imaging chamber door opening was heard in the quiet office. I looked towards the sound, and said "Its good to see you Al. Am I here to save this guy or another reason?"

"Actually, Sam, Ziggy says that there is a 100% chance that a Mr. Alex Law will die in one of the hijacked planes that crashed into the World Trade Center on 9/11. It should be a fairly easy thing to remedy." Al stated.

"But Al, why just him? Why can't I save all of them? It isn't fair?" I questioned.

"Sam, it would take too much out of you to try it. Besides, eventually, this Alex Law becomes the Head Coach of the Kings, and someday soon befriends one of the new rookies that the team has." Al paused, and then continued. "And if he isn't there to befriend and mentor this young man, the young man's life will be lost as well. He lets his fame and fortune go to his head, and even becomes involved with heavy drug usage. Until one night when he is leaving a party, and crashes headfirst into a car that was carrying four individuals of a family, wiping them all out." At this tears are falling from Al's eyes. It is a sight that I never thought to see from this gruff man.

"Al, what's wrong? Why would this affect me and you so much?" I asked.

"Sam, the car's occupants were Sammy Jo, her little girl Lissa, Tina, and Donna." Al could barely get out the names. 

And despite my Swiss-chese-for-brains-memory that I have had because of my leaps, I remembered that Sammy Jo and Donna were very important in my life, and I didn't want to live without them when I got back. "Al, I think I need to make a phone call." I turned my chair around to face the phone, and flipped the Rolodex to the "L's", looking for a number for this Alex Law. When I found it I started dialing, and I felt the familiar sensation that signaled my next leap.

When the blue-white flash had ended, I took a minute to familiarize myself with the area I was in. I noticed a small dresser next to the twin bed I was sitting on. There was a lot of military paraphernalia around the room, mostly F14 Tomcat models and some pictures of Marines in their dress uniforms. But then I noticed the shelf that had several dolls on it. I suddenly got this funny feeling that I needed to look at myself in a mirror. So I got up from the bed, and walked over to the dresser and looked into the mirror.

"Oh Boy!" What was staring back at me was a young teenage girl. I would guess she was about fourteen with long sandy brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. I then noticed a picture lying down on top of the dresser. It was a picture of a Naval JAG Commander in his dress whites, and unbelievably he was wearing gold wings as well. He was holding onto the young girl I was. I didn't know there was that many aviators turned lawyers. Underneath the picture was a letter.

_To Chloe, _

I'll be there to remind you that it only takes a minute of your precious time to turn around and I'll be two steps behind. Please take care of your Sister. I will always be there for you both, if you let me. Have you ever wanted someone You just couldn't have, did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart. And as the song goes, Don't be afraid to say, "I love you" Take the moment and make it last 'Cause if you don't tell them you love them You might not get a second chance . And I am very afraid that I may have missed my chance with Sarah. I love her, but she is now with Webb. I've lost her, but I wish that I could take that road not taken.

Love ya little Sis, Harm. 

My name must be Chloe. And this Harm fellow here is in obvious need of a way to tell my sister he is in love with her. That is probably why I am here.

**++++++++++++++**

swoosh I heard the familiar sound of the Imaging Chamber door opening, and then Al's voice. "Sam, you are a teenager by the name of Chloe Mad **Al hammers his handlink** Madison. You live with your Grandmother, because your father is in the service."

"Why is she not staying with Sarah, her sister?" I ask showing him the letter and picture from Harm. I could tell from the look on his face that he was trying to hide something from me. But I didn't think it had to do with me. I think it is the man in the picture.

"Well," All started not knowing where to begin. "I, I mean Ziggy says that this Colonel Sarah Mackenzie is not actually your sister. She was mentoring you in one of those Big Sister type programs, and you two sort of adopted one another. But we are not sure exactly why you are here. In fact, we don't even have any ideas as to why you are here. According to Ziggy, no one in Chloe's realm of friends dies any time soon, or even does anything that could remotely be considered stupid."

"I think I know why I am here, and it has to do with the letter this Harm fellow sent me, I mean Chloe. I think I am here to help him to tell Sarah his true feelings." I told him.

"Well, I will just go run this by Ziggy, and see what she has to say." With that Al stepped back into the Imaging Chamber and vanished.

"Chloe, dear. You have a telephone call. It's Harm." An older woman that I am assuming is Chloe's Grandmother called out.

"Okay, I will get it in here Grams." I yelled back, and leaned over to pick the phone up. "Hi ya Harm!"

"Hey yourself! Am I still picking you up at the airport in the morning, or did you finally tell Mac you were coming?" He asked me.

I started to falter when Chloe's Grandmother walked in. "Harm is still picking you up right?" 

"Yes Grams." I answered her, and into the phone I said, "I guess you are. I can't wait."

"So you are still wanting me to bring you to work so you can surprise Mac right? You don't want me to drop you off at her place or anything?" He was asking me.

"Yes, Harm. I want to surprise Sarah. Now, I have to finish packing and I am sure you have to get back to work. So I am going to say goodbye, okay?" I told Harm.

"Okay, I will see you in the morning then." With that Harm hung up.

After I placed the receiver back in the cradle I had an epiphany. I realized the reason that Harm may have had a little bit of a problem with telling Sarah how he felt. And if I remembered Military rankings correctly, then Sarah being a Colonel and Harm being a Commander, and them working at the same place meant they were under the same chain of command. That meant fraternization, and that was definitely frowned upon. Hopefully there was a way for me to fix this. As I lay down on the bed to think upon this I noticed a plane ticket on the nightstand. I picked it up and was reading it when I noticed something on it. I was due to land at Dulles International at 7:30 am and that meant getting up really early. I might as well go to bed now.

1245 Zulu  
August 25, 2004  
just outside Dulles International Airport  
Washington DC

"Chloe! I am sorry I am running late." Harm yelled at me as I climbed into his Vette.

"Traffic, right?" I asked him laughing the whole time. "Besides I just got my bag out of baggage claim and got out here about two minutes ago. So I wasn't really waiting very long. Lets get to work, okay?"

"Sure!" He answered me, and we sped off onto the highway. However, because it was rush hour that is all we rushed onto. 

It took us almost two hours to reach JAG, and Harm had called the Admiral on his car phone to let him know why he was late, and to not tell Mac. He did get anxious because the Admiral apparently told him that the SecNav would be in at about 10 to talk to him. 

1425 Zulu  
August 25, 2004  
just outside the Admiral's office, JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

When we finally got to the Admiral's office, Mac was out on an interview, and Harm asked me to wait with Tiner until his meeting with the Admiral and the SecNav was over.

Half an hour later...

Tiner jumped up to attention when the office door opened and the SecNav came out. "Sir, do you want me to call down and have your car brought around to the door? Sir?"

But before the SecNav could answer I interrupted him. The SecNav looked amazingly like Al, but it couldn't be. Al was never the SecNav, but I couldn't stop myself from saying the next thing that popped into my head. "Al?"

I was not prepared for what happened next. I don't think anyone could look that scared if they tried. "What did you call me?" The SecNav asked me. And when I looked at Tiner he was stunned as well. 

"I'm sorry, you looked like someone I knew." I managed to say.

"You and I need to talk." He told me grabbing my arm and dragging me off to the closest office, which turned out to be Harm's. "Why did you call me Al?" He demanded. "How did you figure it out?"

I was stunned. "Al? I thought you were only an Admiral?"

"I still don't get how you know that name?" SecNav Sheffield said.

"Al, it's me, Sam." I answered. 

Before he could answer me the familiar swoosh of the imaging chamber door opened to admit my Al to the room. "Sam you are not going to believe this, but," Al left off when he realized who was in the room.

"What's wrong, Sam, or should I call you Chloe?" The SecNav asked.

"You might want to call me Chloe, because this little tête-à-tête is going to raise enough questions as it is." I continued, "What are you going to tell Harm anyway? You know, he is going to ask you why you dragged me in here."

"Sam, PLEASE get rid of him. I really need to explain some things to you." My Al said gesturing towards the SecNav.

"I think you might want to leave sir. It seems that we are drawing the attention of everyone around, and I don't want to be in here with you when Sarah gets here." I explained.

"Okay, but do you know exactly why you are here yet?" The SecNav asked me.

"I believe I am here to get Harm to admit his true feelings to Sarah." I answered.

"But Sarah is dating Clayton Webb right now. What feelings could Harm have for her that Clayton hasn't already expressed?" The SecNav asked.

"But that is the point of why I am here. I guess I need to stop the two of them from making any more mistakes where the other is concerned." I answered quietly.

"I guess I had better get going so you can have that talk with 'Al' I am sure you are dying to have." He said as he quietly exited the room with everyone that was gathered near the door falling all over themselves trying to stand at attention until he had left.

Harm walked into his office with a very puzzled look on his face. "What was that all about Chloe? Why did the SecNav need to talk to you about in my office?"

"In all honesty Harm, I have no idea how to answer you, except maybe by borrowing a line from one of Mac's 'friends'," I continued. "It's classified." 

"Oh, don't you start on about Webb too." Harm pleaded. "He is not the one I am in love with."

I sat there stunned, and by the look on Al's face he was too. That was when I heard him mumble "no wonder I always had a hard time keeping him from playing her knight in shining armour."

"Harm, if you love Sarah, why don't you just tell her?" I asked. Harm looked at me with a deer caught in the headlights look on his face. "And, yes you did say that out loud."

"I guess it's a good thing then that no one was at my door listening." Harm casually joked, but then we both noticed movement outside his door. "Who's out there?" Harm asked as he stepped into the open door to look around seeing no one.

"I wonder who it was?" I said knowing full well that Al would check with Ziggy about who had been at the door.

As if on cue Al's handlink starts to beep. "Sam, Ziggy says that it was a 98% chance that the person listening was none other than Clayton Webb."

"Well, that makes sense." I mumbled, but I must have said it loud enough for Harm to hear me.

"What did you say?" Harm asked.

"Nothing. When is Sarah going to be here?" I asked.

"She should be back now, unless she stopped to have lunch with him." Harm said sarcastically.

"Stop it right now Harmon! Clayton used to be friends with you." I said a little forcefully.

"We were friends until he put the woman I love in danger and then stole her away, when he knew how I felt." Harm stated with a little bit of melancholy in his voice. 

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door, and we both looked up to see Sarah standing there. "Chloe what are you doing here? Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Mac." I said standing up to hug her. "I just wanted to surprise you that's all."

"Well, I am sorry it took me all afternoon to get back to the office. The interview took all afternoon. Do you want to go grab a bite at Beltway Burgers?" Mac asked me.

"Sure. Let's go!" I said. I turned to face Harm. "Is my bag still in your car?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I will drop it off on my way home later. You two have a great night." Harm said. "Go see a movie if you want. I hear I Robot is pretty great. Coates said she really liked it."

"We just might do that. Thanks Harm." Mac said as she turned to walk out the door. "See you later Harm."

"Yeah, bye Harm." I said.

"Bye Chloe! Bye Sarah." Harm yelled after them not knowing that both ladies had noticed his use of her name. He also didn't know that he would become dinner talk for them tonight.

2125 Zulu  
August 25, 2004  
Beltway Burgers  
Falls Church, Virginia

Once we were at the burger place I looked at Sarah. "You do realize that Harm loves you, right?"

"Harm does not love me." Sarah stated.

"Then you explain why he gave up everything he had worked for just to go to Paraguay to save you." I countered. "If that isn't love I don't know what is."

"If you are such an expert on love, then why hasn't Harm told me that he loves me himself?" Mac asked me.

"For the same reason that you haven't told him that you have been in love with him almost from the beginning too." A voice said from behind the two of us.

I turned around to see Webb standing there. "So it was you outside Harm's office today."

"Yes it was. I just wanted some confirmation of my beliefs. When I heard him tell you, I knew that I could no longer justify my feelings towards Sarah. I should never have tried anything with her. I suspected what his feelings were, and Sarah had told me what her feelings were." Webb continued. "I should have realized that my feelings were not as true as theirs. Mine were just the result of going through such a traumatic experience together."

"Oh, Clayton." Sarah said starting to cry, but then she lightened up. "Before anyone says it, I am not crying. Marines don't cry, we water the air around our faces."

"Mac, I need to get going. I will be out of country for a while. I just wanted to say goodbye." Clayton said as he got up and disappeared into the crowd outside the restaurant.

"Sarah, would you like it if we went over to Harm's and picked him up to go see the movie with us?" I asked her.

"Sure, I would really like that." She answered.

"Do you know if Mattie will be there? Cause if she is then we can go see 'I Robot' while you and Harm can see 'Thunderbirds'." I asked.

"Yes, she should be there. Let's go." She said. We got up and went outside. When we got to her car we climbed in and sped towards Harm's house.


End file.
